


The Last Time

by angelus2hot



Category: Andromeda (TV)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-29
Updated: 2010-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhade promises to get his urges under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Last Time  
>  **Author:**  
>  **Fandom:** Andromeda  
>  **Pairing/Characters:** Rhade/Harper  
>  **Rating/Category:** R/Slash  
>  **Prompt:** Andromeda, Rhade  &or/ Harper, this is the last time  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, neither Andromeda nor the characters belong to me  
>  **Notes/Warnings:** set in/around Season 5. A huge thank you to colls for the beta! One paragraph is all hers. All remaining mistakes are mine.

Rhade watched silently as Harper went about his business of trying to put the Andromeda back into working order, he wasn’t paying attention to anyone else gathered in command. After last night, he would have thought.... But no, Harper kept on working without so much as looking in his direction. _Damn. He had royally screwed up. And he really hadn't meant to._

Most of the time he could control his Nietzschean urges, but last night something had been different. He didn't know if it was because he'd had too much to drink or if it was because of the way the opportunity had presented itself. He deliberately ignored the nagging suspicion that he had finally had enough of trying to ignore his attraction to Harper. It was just sex. But whatever the reason, he'd had no right to go that far. To treat Harper like he was one of his own, or worse yet a slave that he'd had every right to take, was wrong. No matter how much he had enjoyed it. And Harper had enjoyed it too; he'd made sure of it.

It had all started innocently enough. Seducing Harper had been the farthest thing from his mind. The night had been long and he couldn’t sleep. Not really wanting to drink anymore, he had decided to come to the Andromeda to try and see if he could do something to help. But instead he’d found Harper masturbating in the engine room. He had tried to ignore the look of bliss on the engineer’s face as he quickly turned to walk away. And he would have been successful had Harper not whispered his name. Rhade uttered a low curse and moved closer. Harper's eyes flew open, his face registering surprise, shock, embarrassment and five different shades of desire all at once. Anyone else would've found it priceless, but Rhade was beyond being humored. Harper whispered his name again, more hesitant this time "Rhade?"

That was all it took for Rhade’s control to snap and he gathered Harper in his arms. He didn’t even give Harper a chance to say yes or no before he was kissing him passionately. It had been eerily quiet; the only sounds had been the moans, and groans of pleasure that they had brought to each other. They had spent the rest of the night locked in each other’s embrace, sweat glistening from their bodies as each strained for fulfillment.

Quickly, Rhade shook his head to clear it. _Damn!_ Just the memory of the things that he and the mechanic had done was almost enough to send him over the edge. He had to get a grip. Once more Rhade glanced over at Harper; he would love to get another grip on him. _Bend him over the nearest bed and slide his hard cock into...._

_Son of a bitch!_

Rhade leaned over, his body curling into an awkward position as he tried to adjust himself without anyone being the wiser. But it wasn’t easy. Every part of his body was screaming at him to claim the other man now. It was all he could do not to give in.

 

 

Harper tried very hard to keep his eyes away from the Nietzschean standing just a few inches away from him. Close enough that all he would have to do was turn around, reach his hand out and he would touch that rock hard body. He knew exactly how Rhade’s muscles would feel beneath his fingertips. How they would strain as he ran his hands down the thick corded muscles of his arms, down his stomach to the.... Harper cleared his throat loudly.

 _He had to get out of there!_ “I’ll be in the engine room.” He announced to no one in particular as he headed towards the door.

Rhade could feel his body tighten even more at the mention of that room. The room where he and Harper had spent all that time getting to know each other. Or, at least, getting to know each other’s bodies.

“I think I’ll go see if he needs any help.” Rhade tried not to notice the way Trance smiled a little too knowingly as he left the room.

 

It didn’t take him long to get to the engine room. By the time he got there Harper had already started in on some project.

Rhade stood in the doorway and watched silently as Harper worked. His fingers flying as he untwisted wires and hidden components. Even though she couldn’t hear or even answer him, he kept up a running commentary with Andromeda. Every now and then he would just say one word ‘please.’

Rhade almost groaned out loud. He loved that word, especially when it was coming from Harper. The way Harper had begged and pleaded with him to let him come had almost pushed him over the edge time and time again last night. Rhade swallowed hard as his body tightened. But that wasn’t why he was here now. He needed to apologize to Harper.

“I’m sorry about last night.” Rhade began speaking as he walked into the room. “I didn’t mean to..” He trailed off as Harper interrupted.

“You didn’t want to?”

 _Where in the hell did he get that idea?_ “I said I didn’t mean to not that I didn’t want to.” He couldn’t help but smile. “Because I did very much.”

Harper’s mouth opened in shock. “You did?”

Rhade nodded his head. “But that still didn’t give me the right to...”

Once more Harper interrupted. “I didn’t mind.”

It was Rhade’s turn to be shocked. “You didn’t?”

Harper lowered his head unable to look him in the eyes. “No. And if sometime you would want to....” He left was he was about to say unfinished.

A slow sexy smile spread across Rhade’s face as his fingers gently urged Harper’s head up until he was looking him in the eyes. “How about now?

Without bothering to answer Harper began to remove his clothing. It didn’t take Rhade long to follow his example. Harper watched with eager anticipation as each part of Rhade was bared to his eyes.

As Rhade led Harper across the room, he was unable to stop himself from caressing every exposed inch of the engineer's body. His fingers trailed down Harper's torso, barely grazing the younger man's erect cock. Rhade couldn't help but smile as the other man leaned into his touch. _Damn it, he wanted to be inside of Harper now!_ It felt like it took forever to reach the cot that Harper kept stashed in the engine room for emergencies. But finally they laid down, spoon fashion, on the same cot they'd used so well the previous night.

Rhade wrapped his arms around Harper as he pulled him closer. His voice was husky with barely suppressed passion as his fingers gently prepared Harper for his possession. "This is the last time. I promise." _He would get control of his urges if it was the last thing he did._

Harper closed his eyes as he relaxed against his Nietzschean. And really hoped that it was one promise Rhade wouldn't keep.


End file.
